Dark Desires
by DracosDarkPrincess
Summary: Something happens in Dracos life and everything changes. Suddenly the fear, sadness, anger and confusion strikes.
1. working together

**Dark Desires**

_**Authors note: **This is originally a completely different Dramione fic, I really didn't like how the other one ended up s I decided to re-write it a bit, I'm finnieshed with the first chapter so far. I'm fully aware of that my english is kinda sucky, and so is my writing skills. but try to keep in mind that I'm only 16 and that english isn't my first language. If someone would like to beta this fic, please let me know._

Chapter 1: Working together

It was morning at Hogwarts. Hermione had just finished getting dressed after a long  
shower. She went out to the Gryffindor common room and gave the two boys who where waiting for her a big smile, "Hi Harry, hi Ron" she said with the  
smile still attached on her lips.

"You're in a good mood, what's up?" the redhead said as he looked at Hermione.

"What? Can't I just be in a good mood? I just have a good feeling about today" she  
replied.

"Can  
we get going, I'm really hungry" Harry interrupted. The trio started to walk  
down the many stairs. "Bloody stairs, why do we they have to be so many" Ron mumbled to himself hardly noticeable. Every here and there students turned  
around to get a peek at the boy who lived, mostly first year students. They  
got down to the huge dining room and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron started up a conversation with Neville about quidditch which Hermione found very  
uninteresting. She started to look around the big hall not even sure what she  
was looking for. She found the face of a boy who looked just as uninterested as she about the conversation his friends were having, she laughed inside when she  
saw him close his eyes. "_It looks like Draco is going to fall asleep any  
minute now" _she thought. She then realised she had just notified him as Draco "_MALFOY I mean, Of course I mean Malfoy. It was just a slip, nothing else. just a slip." _

The blond boy sat down at the Slytherin table eating some breakfast and, as usual  
his mates had a boring conversation about which girl was the hottest. The  
conversations had been interesting the first day, but after an entire week it started to bore him. He started  
to look around the room as his eyes found themselves at the petite brunette  
sitting on the Gryffindor table with her eyes on him and a small almost  
unnoticeable smile cross her lips. "_What am I doing? Why am I looking at  
her" _he thought as he closed his eyes starting to debate with his feelings  
"_I don't WANT to look at Herm..GRANGER...her name is Granger. I only looked  
at her because she was looking at me, that's why. She's just a filthy mudblood,  
nothing else, just a filthy mudblood." _He opened his eyes, satisfied with  
his decision.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down  
the hall on their way to their first class for the day which was unfortunately  
potions with the Slytherins. Hermione had told herself that this wasn't going to ruin her mood. They walked into the musty  
dungeon and took a seat at a table in the back. When Snape was in sight all of  
the conversations that had filled the room immediately stopped. Today we are going to be working on invisibility potions. Before you ask, the potion does not work on humans," he said in his usual irritated voice. "I'm going to pair you one Gryffindor and one Slytherin each", he paused and noticed some curious faces and some irritated ones as well.

"It was Dumbledore's idea, he thought you should learn to work together, now that you-know-who is back"  
he said, failing to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, that's bloody stupid" Draco  
said, the Slytherins started to laugh at his comment. "He always has to make a  
scene that self-righteous stupid pig" Ron said low enough for only Harry and  
Hermione would hear.

Hermione started to giggling at his  
remark "you're right, as long as I don't have to work with him I'm happy.  
The other Slytherins I can handle, but he is just too much." Hermione  
replied.  
"I agree I..." Their conversation was interrupted by Snape who had just  
noticed that they where talking and even though it wasn't bothering anyone he just couldn't let them of the hook. "If you three would like to have a  
little chat I think you should leave this classroom now, otherwise you should be quiet and let me talk". The Slytherins started to laugh once more but  
immediately stopped when Snapes cold eyes turned to them. "So" he said "now  
lets choose couples. I will pull your name out of this jar and the two I pull  
toghter will be a paring during this potion lesson, and there is going to be a  
homework that you and your partner are going to do together" He stood there  
listening to the irritated mumbles that came from the students, his eyes darting  
at every single one of them "You will go and sit next to your partner when I  
say your name and then I'll tell you what to do" he started to pull names  
out of the jar but Hermione didn't really hear what he said, all she could  
focus on was hoping that her name wouldn't be pulled out of the jar together  
with Malfoys. She just couldn't bear being partner with him. The next thing  
she new both Harry and Ron was gone. Harry was sitting next to a black haired  
boy who looked kind of shy for a Slytherin and Ron was sitting next to Pansy,  
she could see the frown on his face as he looked at his partner_." poor Ron,  
I..." _She was snapped out of her daze as she heard Snape call out her name,  
she looked at him as he pulled out another name from the jar "_please don't  
let it be Malfoy, please don't let it be Malfoy, please don't let it be Malfoy" _She watched as Snapes mouth opened and out came the words "Draco Malfoy" .

"No" Hermione said hearing the  
blond boy on the other side of the room express a "Bloody Hell".

"Do I have to be with her" Draco  
said in a loud voice as he pointed at Hermione.  
Hermione felt the anger bubble inside of her, "_no, no, no,  
NOOOOO...Why did this have to happen?...Why did HIS name had to be the  
one which got pulled out the jar?...Why do he have to destroy this good day,  
damnit! _"

"Yes you have to work her mr Malfoy" Snape said in a irritated voice. "Well, I'm not moving" Draco shouted over the room to Hermione "If you want to work with me you'll have  
to come here"

"I rather not" Hermione mumbled  
loud enough for him to hear her as she walked over to his table and sat down on  
a chair on the opposite side of it.

Snape started to give instructions how  
to do the potion and Hermione and Draco did as he said but still with a frown onboth of their faces. After forty long minutes the potion was finally done. "_Well, that didn't go so bad" _Hermione thought "_Sure, Malfoy is the most  
selfish person I've ever met, and he really doesn't have the quality of  
being nice, unless he's hiding a very big secret. But I have to admit, he is  
smart and on a working level e is a good partner, ONLY on a working level."  
_Draco lookedat her questioning.

She expressed a "What". And as a  
reply she got "You know what? I don't know how you mudbloods do it but we  
purebloods actually answers when someone asks a question". Oh god, she could  
rip his throat. He really knew how to push her buttons, she hated him.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy. And I didn't  
hear that you said anything" she replied.

"Well, I said that we should get  
this homework done as soon as possible so I don't want to spend more time with you than necessary. So I figured we could do the assignment at the library about five"

"First of all, you really have to put an insult in every sentence you talk to me don't you? And five sounds good."

"Yep, Can't just resist the look on your face when I do. See you there then...teachers pet" He said before walking out of the dungeon.

Hermione caught up with Ron and Harry  
who had gone ahead.

"Sorry about Malfoy" Harry said

"Yeah, I thought I had it bad with  
Pansy. But Malfoy that oughta hurt." the redhead agreed.

"Yeah, don't mention it." She  
replied to the two boys who was looking at for more details "we're going to do  
the homework later today in the library and after that I hope I'll never have  
to do another assignment with that bloody pureblood brat."

"Do you want us to come with"  
Harry asked kindly.

"No don't worry, I think I can handle  
myself" She answered with a smile.

It's ten past five and Hermione is walking fast towards the library as she  
threw her soaked hair away from her face "_Damn, I'm late... why did I  
have to be in the shower so long... Wait, it's Malfoy I'm late for. I  
don't care if I'm late for him, he deserve to be treated badly after all  
he've put me through." _She thought, but she still walked in a fast pace  
only seconds later she arrived at the library. She looked around and saw a pist  
out blond sit at a table in the corner staring at her.

"You're late" he said as she  
approached the table. "I know, sorry" she replied.

"Do you really think I like spending  
my time waiting for YOU" He said looking just as irritated as he did when she  
arrived, if not even more.

"I hope not" Hermione said before  
sitting down at the table and grabbing the potion-books out of her bag." So,  
what are we going start with? The essay or the recipe?

"I don't know" the blonde replied  
having calmed down a bit

"Lets start with the recipe then"  
she said.

"Sure, why not. Are we just gonna  
write down which ingredient that's needed in this stuff?" he  
said as he took up a paper with some potion names which he apparently had wrote  
down during lesson._  
"Wow. I would have never believed that Draco Malfoy would pay attention in  
class and actually write stuff down" _she  
interrupted her thoughts to reply Malfoy before he started to insult her again  
"Yep, that's right".

They started to look through some  
books and found some of the recipes. It all actually went pretty good, no  
insults so far. Malfoy had even laughed at something funny Hermione had said.

But Hermione would never try to get  
her hopes up on even getting to a friendly level with Malfoy, even though for  
once actually being able to have as close as they could get to a civil  
conversation she still hated his guts for the way he'd been treating her and  
her friends. She figured if he hadn't been mean he could be a decent guy.

Some more time passed on and they still weren't done with the school  
work, even though they had got a lot of it done. They decided to meet at the  
library the next day at the same time.

_Authours note: okay, new chapter is up. it's a quite short chapter and there isn't very much dialogue, it's mostly about Hermione trying to figure Draco out. I hope you'll like it. I didn't get very much feedback on my last chapter but I very much appreciate the feedback that I got, and big thanks to the wonderful _**_irisri_**_ for betaing.  
_

**_  
_**


	2. figuring him out

_Authours note:** okay, new chapter is up. It's a quite short chapter and there isn't very much dialogue, it's mostly about Hermione trying to figure Draco out. I hope you'll like it. I didn't get very much feedback on my last chapter but I very much appreciate the feedback that I got, and big thanks to the wonderful **__irisri__ for betaing._

Chapter 1: Working together

It was morning at Hogwarts. Hermione had just finished getting dressed after a long  
shower. She went out to the Gryffindor common room and gave the two boys who where waiting for her a big smile, "Hi Harry, hi Ron" she said with the  
smile still attached on her lips.

"You're in a good mood, what's up?" the redhead said as he looked at Hermione.

"What? Can't I just be in a good mood? I just have a good feeling about today" she  
replied.

"Can  
we get going, I'm really hungry" Harry interrupted. The trio started to walk  
down the many stairs. "Bloody stairs, why do we they have to be so many" Ron mumbled to himself hardly noticeable. Every here and there students turned  
around to get a peek at the boy who lived, mostly first year students. They  
got down to the huge dining room and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron started up a conversation with Neville about quidditch which Hermione found very  
uninteresting. She started to look around the big hall not even sure what she  
was looking for. She found the face of a boy who looked just as uninterested as she about the conversation his friends were having, she laughed inside when she  
saw him close his eyes. "_It looks like Draco is going to fall asleep any  
minute now" _she thought. She then realised she had just notified him as Draco "_MALFOY I mean, Of course I mean Malfoy. It was just a slip, nothing else. just a slip." _

The blond boy sat down at the Slytherin table eating some breakfast and, as usual  
his mates had a boring conversation about which girl was the hottest. The  
conversations had been interesting the first day, but after an entire week it started to bore him. He started  
to look around the room as his eyes found themselves at the petite brunette  
sitting on the Gryffindor table with her eyes on him and a small almost  
unnoticeable smile cross her lips. "_What am I doing? Why am I looking at  
her" _he thought as he closed his eyes starting to debate with his feelings  
"_I don't WANT to look at Herm..GRANGER...her name is Granger. I only looked  
at her because she was looking at me, that's why. She's just a filthy mudblood,  
nothing else, just a filthy mudblood." _He opened his eyes, satisfied with  
his decision.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down  
the hall on their way to their first class for the day which was unfortunately  
potions with the Slytherins. Hermione had told herself that this wasn't going to ruin her mood. They walked into the musty  
dungeon and took a seat at a table in the back. When Snape was in sight all of  
the conversations that had filled the room immediately stopped. Today we are going to be working on invisibility potions. Before you ask, the potion does not work on humans," he said in his usual irritated voice. "I'm going to pair you one Gryffindor and one Slytherin each", he paused and noticed some curious faces and some irritated ones as well.

"It was Dumbledore's idea, he thought you should learn to work together, now that you-know-who is back"  
he said, failing to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, that's bloody stupid" Draco  
said, the Slytherins started to laugh at his comment. "He always has to make a  
scene that self-righteous stupid pig" Ron said low enough for only Harry and  
Hermione would hear.

Hermione started to giggling at his  
remark "you're right, as long as I don't have to work with him I'm happy.  
The other Slytherins I can handle, but he is just too much." Hermione  
replied.  
"I agree I..." Their conversation was interrupted by Snape who had just  
noticed that they where talking and even though it wasn't bothering anyone he just couldn't let them of the hook. "If you three would like to have a  
little chat I think you should leave this classroom now, otherwise you should be quiet and let me talk". The Slytherins started to laugh once more but  
immediately stopped when Snapes cold eyes turned to them. "So" he said "now  
lets choose couples. I will pull your name out of this jar and the two I pull  
toghter will be a paring during this potion lesson, and there is going to be a  
homework that you and your partner are going to do together" He stood there  
listening to the irritated mumbles that came from the students, his eyes darting  
at every single one of them "You will go and sit next to your partner when I  
say your name and then I'll tell you what to do" he started to pull names  
out of the jar but Hermione didn't really hear what he said, all she could  
focus on was hoping that her name wouldn't be pulled out of the jar together  
with Malfoys. She just couldn't bear being partner with him. The next thing  
she new both Harry and Ron was gone. Harry was sitting next to a black haired  
boy who looked kind of shy for a Slytherin and Ron was sitting next to Pansy,  
she could see the frown on his face as he looked at his partner_." poor Ron,  
I..." _She was snapped out of her daze as she heard Snape call out her name,  
she looked at him as he pulled out another name from the jar "_please don't  
let it be Malfoy, please don't let it be Malfoy, please don't let it be Malfoy" _She watched as Snapes mouth opened and out came the words "Draco Malfoy" .

"No" Hermione said hearing the  
blond boy on the other side of the room express a "Bloody Hell".

"Do I have to be with her" Draco  
said in a loud voice as he pointed at Hermione.  
Hermione felt the anger bubble inside of her, "_no, no, no,  
NOOOOO...Why did this have to happen?...Why did HIS name had to be the  
one which got pulled out the jar?...Why do he have to destroy this good day,  
damnit! _"

"Yes you have to work her mr Malfoy" Snape said in a irritated voice. "Well, I'm not moving" Draco shouted over the room to Hermione "If you want to work with me you'll have  
to come here"

"I rather not" Hermione mumbled  
loud enough for him to hear her as she walked over to his table and sat down on  
a chair on the opposite side of it.

Snape started to give instructions how  
to do the potion and Hermione and Draco did as he said but still with a frown onboth of their faces. After forty long minutes the potion was finally done. "_Well, that didn't go so bad" _Hermione thought "_Sure, Malfoy is the most  
selfish person I've ever met, and he really doesn't have the quality of  
being nice, unless he's hiding a very big secret. But I have to admit, he is  
smart and on a working level e is a good partner, ONLY on a working level."  
_Draco lookedat her questioning.

She expressed a "What". And as a  
reply she got "You know what? I don't know how you mudbloods do it but we  
purebloods actually answers when someone asks a question". Oh god, she could  
rip his throat. He really knew how to push her buttons, she hated him.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy. And I didn't  
hear that you said anything" she replied.

"Well, I said that we should get  
this homework done as soon as possible so I don't want to spend more time with you than necessary. So I figured we could do the assignment at the library about five"

"First of all, you really have to put an insult in every sentence you talk to me don't you? And five sounds good."

"Yep, Can't just resist the look on your face when I do. See you there then...teachers pet" He said before walking out of the dungeon.

Hermione caught up with Ron and Harry  
who had gone ahead.

"Sorry about Malfoy" Harry said

"Yeah, I thought I had it bad with  
Pansy. But Malfoy that oughta hurt." the redhead agreed.

"Yeah, don't mention it." She  
replied to the two boys who was looking at for more details "we're going to do  
the homework later today in the library and after that I hope I'll never have  
to do another assignment with that bloody pureblood brat."

"Do you want us to come with"  
Harry asked kindly.

"No don't worry, I think I can handle  
myself" She answered with a smile.

It's ten past five and Hermione is walking fast towards the library as she  
threw her soaked hair away from her face "_Damn, I'm late... why did I  
have to be in the shower so long... Wait, it's Malfoy I'm late for. I  
don't care if I'm late for him, he deserve to be treated badly after all  
he've put me through." _She thought, but she still walked in a fast pace  
only seconds later she arrived at the library. She looked around and saw a pist  
out blond sit at a table in the corner staring at her.

"You're late" he said as she  
approached the table. "I know, sorry" she replied.

"Do you really think I like spending  
my time waiting for YOU" He said looking just as irritated as he did when she  
arrived, if not even more.

"I hope not" Hermione said before  
sitting down at the table and grabbing the potion-books out of her bag." So,  
what are we going start with? The essay or the recipe?

"I don't know" the blonde replied  
having calmed down a bit

"Lets start with the recipe then"  
she said.

"Sure, why not. Are we just gonna  
write down which ingredient that's needed in this stuff?" he  
said as he took up a paper with some potion names which he apparently had wrote  
down during lesson._  
"Wow. I would have never believed that Draco Malfoy would pay attention in  
class and actually write stuff down" _she  
interrupted her thoughts to reply Malfoy before he started to insult her again  
"Yep, that's right".

They started to look through some  
books and found some of the recipes. It all actually went pretty good, no  
insults so far. Malfoy had even laughed at something funny Hermione had said.

But Hermione would never try to get  
her hopes up on even getting to a friendly level with Malfoy, even though for  
once actually being able to have as close as they could get to a civil  
conversation she still hated his guts for the way he'd been treating her and  
her friends. She figured if he hadn't been mean he could be a decent guy.

Some more time passed on and they still weren't done with the school  
work, even though they had got a lot of it done. They decided to meet at the  
library the next day at the same time.

_Authours note: okay, new chapter is up. it's a quite short chapter and there isn't very much dialogue, it's mostly about Hermione trying to figure Draco out. I hope you'll like it. I didn't get very much feedback on my last chapter but I very much appreciate the feedback that I got, and big thanks to the wonderful _**_irisri_**_ for betaing.  
_

Chapter 2: Figuring him out

Hermione sat in the library anxiously waiting for Malfoy to come, it was already twenty minutes past five and she hadn't seen any sign of him. _"I bet this is just him giving back for me being late yesterday,"_ Hermione thought, determined not to be played by Malfoy, if it'd be one thing he'd expected it would be her sitting in the library waiting for him. But not this time, Hermione stood up and stuffed her books back in her bag, she guessed she'd have to finish their assignment by herself unless there was any way she could get Malfoy to do it with her over the weekend. Which she guess he would not. But she was sure as hell not gonna give him credit for it if so.  
But knowing Snape and his love for his precious Slytherins, Malfoy would probably get a better grade on the essay than her anyway. Only the thought it made Hermione disgusted. The fact that a teacher could act in such a manner was beyond her understanding. She usually respected teachers for their intelligence, knowledge and way of teaching, but her respect for Snape was quite different, it wasn't because of any of those things, it was because of the fact that he could kill her within seconds, sure other teachers had that ability as well, but the thing that differs them from Snape is that she was sure that they would never do so, with Snape on the other hand she wasn't.

She walked out of the library and decided to head up to the common room to leave her books and then head out for some air before getting back to studying, since she already had the books that were needed she found no reason in sitting at the library. The corridors was almost empty, most of the Gryffindors were probably at the Quidditch practice, she really didn't see why, sure Hermione enjoyed watching the actual games, but why watch the practice?

But she guessed that that's most definitely not were Malfoy was though, being a Slytherin and all, unless he wanted to ruin it somehow, that is. She thought none more of it as she dropped her bag on her bed and headed out of the common room, on her way out she said bye to the few people who were sitting in the common room.

When she finally got outside a soft summer breeze blew in her face, she sighed peacefully. She started to walk down to the big lake, she had came under-found at her first year at Hogwarts that that most definitely was the most peaceful place on the grounds. She sat down under the tree so she could get shadow from the sun, which was starting to set by now. She watched over the water, it surely was a beautiful sight, she could see the colourful fish swimming, and every now and then they would jump up, splashing water around them as they dove back. She laid down in the grass, closing her eyes. She lay like that for some minutes just relishing the peacefulness, she then heard something move not far away from her, curious and a little bit startled she sat up and looked at the direction of the noise, and there sat none other than Draco Malfoy. She hadn't noticed him before, even though he only sat a few feet away from her, and it seems as he hadn't noticed her either, until now. Hermione got up and walked over to him, she was gonna give him a piece of her mind.

"I surely hope that you have a really good reason for not showing up today. Because to me, it looks like anything but."

He just looked at her with cold eyes, but there was something more in them, sadness, fear? She wasn't sure, but it was something she'd never seen coming from him before. "Just bugger off, Mudblood," he sneered. "I have a good reason but I sure as hell am not going to share it with you."

Hermione looked at him, rather annoyed. How did he have the nerve to tell her to bugger off after lecturing her up for being 10 minutes late the day before, she wasn't going give up that easy. "I think you bloody well will, I waited for you in the library for half an hour and you didn't show, and then I find you here sitting by the lake, I think I deserve an explanation," she finished.

Draco glared at Hermione, his eyes filled with anger this time. It frightened Hermione, for she had never seen him like this. What was wrong? Before Hermione got a chance to explore her thought Draco rose to his feet and brushed passed Hermione walking fast towards the castle.

Hermione let out a growl in anger and frustration. She sat down for a couple of minutes trying to calm herself down, but the peaceful feeling from earlier was gone, she rose to her feet once more and walked towards the castle. As walking through the corridors her mind travelled back to the recent event. She had never seen Draco act the way he did, it surely couldn't be out of revenge for the day before, it had to be something bigger.

She walked in to the now almost full common room. She saw that Harry and Ron waved for her to come over, but she ignored them, continuing walking up the stairs to the girls dormitory, she really wasn't in talking mood right now, and seeing the two girls clinging onto Harry and Ron she doubted they would be in much of a talking mood either.

When she got into the room she laid down on her bed for a while. She really hoped that she would be announced head girl, then she could get so much more space for herself. Hermione decided to at least do some of the homework so the day wouldn't be a complete waste. She did about half the work that she had planned before she gave up. The images of Malfoys angry face kept popping into her head, and she really didn't know why this got to her. It wasn't as if she felt worried for Malfoy, they weren't even friends. Hermione decided to go to bed. Hopefully she wouldn't think so much of it tomorrow.

The warm concrete was burning beneath her bare feet, she fastened her pace so it wouldn't hurt so much. She kept walking the road, not sure where it was going, only knowing that the journey would bring her answers. She slowed down as she knew she was closer to her destination. The more she walked, the smaller the road got.

There it was, she knew this had to be it. At the end of the long road she saw an old Victorian house, it was huge. It was surrounded by a big yard with a black fence, the yard hadn't been taken care of, the grass had became yellow, because of the lack of water, so had every flower in the garden, there was a dead rose bush planted next to the door, and surrounding it were other dead plants, which she did not know the names of.

There was one plant that was alive though, or so it seemed to be. The plant was placed on the opposite side of the door off the rose bush, it was dark green, almost black, and it seemed at times it was moving.

She continued walking towards the house feeling scared and excited at the same time. She was drawn to the house, she knew she needed to go there for answers, but deep back in her head there was a small voice screaming at her to turn back and never return. But she kept ignoring it.

She walked through the dead garden and up to the front door. As she got closer her suspicions about the dark green plant was confirmed, it did move. She continued to walk towards the door. It seemed as if she never reached it. Finally she got there, she knocked three times and waited for someone to open, but no one did. She knocked again, and suddenly the door opened by itself.

She slowly walked inside of the house. While inside she let out a small "hello", but all she heard was the echo of her own voice. She walked through the dark hallway into and equally dark room, she saw a big sofa standing on the wall to her left. And to her right there was an big fireplace. It had beautiful decorations, at the opposite side of the room from where she was standing she saw a wall with photographs but it was to dark and to far away for her to see who were on them, as she walked closer to the wall she started to recognize the persons on the photographs, it was then she realized where she was. Her foot stumbled over something and she fell to the floor, she looked for what it was she had stumbled on and realized it was another picture, the picture was framed in a beautiful golden frame with small silver details on the edges. The glass was broken, as if it had been done by purpose. Hermione stared at the photograph of Narcissa Malfoy as her thoughts wandered away.

Hermione's eyes opened suddenly, it was 3:30 in the morning but Hermione couldn't care less, all she could think about was the dream she'd just had. When she thought things couldn't get any more confusing this comes out of the blue. Hermione figured it was probably just her mind, but what if it wasn't. Harry had had dreams of what happened with Voldemort in real life, maybe the same thing happened with her. The only trouble was that she didn't understand what her dream meant at all, but she thought it had something to do with Draco being mad, hurt, scared or whatever it was he was.

She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep that night, not with all this on her mind, and she wouldn't like to sleep either, seeing as she didn't want another confusing dream. So even though staying up all night surely would have its consequences tomorrow she just didn't care at the moment.

**_  
_**


	3. Finding out

_Authors note: new chapter is up, it took ages I know,. i've actually been finished with this for quite a while, it's just that I thought it was way to short and still thinks, but I couldn't find another way to end the cahpter without dragging it out, so I just had to end it this short. I hope you like it, and once again thanks a bunch to the wonderfull irisi for betaing_ Chapter 3: Finding out 

Hermione walked out of the girls' dormitory, her eyelids were heavy and she felt like she was going to fall asleep any minute now. She walked over to Harry who was sitting in a chair next to the fireplace, he was reading the paper. "Hi," Hermione mumbled as she slid down in the chair next to him.

Harry looked up at Hermione with a small smile attached on his lips, but the smile faded when he saw Hermione's exhausted look. "Hermione, is everything alright? You look…" he trailed of as Hermione smiled kindly towards him.

"I'm fine; I just didn't get any sleep tonight. I was up studying," Hermione answered. Harry looked relived that there was noting wrong. Hermione knew that she could tell Harry about the dream and he'd understand, seeing as he's been having dreams himself. But she wasn't ready to share it, not yet.

"Have you read the paper yet" Harry asked, gesturing at the paper in his lap.

"No, why?" Hermione answered as she took the paper that Harry held out for her.

"Middle page," Harry said as he watched her look through the pages. When she got to the middle page she read the headline.

_**Narcissa Malfoy dead**_

_The day before yesterday, Narcissa Malfoy was found dead in her house. The cause of death has yet to be established. There are some signs that indicate the use of Avada Kedavra, but there are still some signs that are unclear. _

_Narcissa's husband, Lucius Malfoy, is currently in custody. The ministry of magic has been searching through the Malfoy manor to for any evidence that may connect Lucius or someone else to the murder..._

Hermione stopped reading there and looked up at Harry. Somewhat shocked but still, this explained so many things, her dream, Draco's behaviour. She stood up and handed Harry the paper again "I gotta go," she blurted out before leaving the common room and a confused Harry behind. Hermione just needed some peace and quiet to think through everything that had happened. She was worried, not about Malfoy though, about herself. She didn't understand why she had had that dream, was something happening to her? Sure, Harry had had dreams about Voldemort, but that was only because they had a connection with each other. But she didn't have any connection with Malfoy what so ever, so why did these dreams come to her?

Almost the whole day had gone by and Hermione was relieved to not have seen any sign of Malfoy. He was just too much to handle right now. She had decided to continue the rest of their assignment, so she had been spending most of the sunny noon and afternoon in the library while everybody else was outside enjoying themselves.

Hermione heard a noise from behind and turned around to see what it was that had disturbed her. She saw Mrs Norris sitting on a book that she had just pushed down of the shelf, Hermione rose to her feet and walked over there to pick up the book which made Mrs Norris hiss. Hermione grabbed her books and walked out of the library slightly frightened of the cat. She couldn't help it; she just found it weird and scary somewhat, just like its owner.

She walked up the stairs, she felt her body collide into something, or more like someone. The person she had run into fell backwards and pulled her with. She was about to apologize when she heard the familiar words, "Bloody hell, Granger."

Her eyes widened in shock when she realized who she was lying on top of, she tried to rise to her feet but her ankle hurt too much. She must have hurt it in the fall, and she sunk back onto Draco's body and rolled of off him instead of rising to her feet. Hermione rubbed her ankle and mumbled out a small, "Ow."

She heard Draco talk again, he had now rose to his feet, "Are you hurt, Granger?" She simply nodded and continued to rub her ankle.

"Good," he said and started to walk away.

"I know what happened to your mom but it doesn't give you a reason to be more of a self-righteous pig then you already are." Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"You have no right to talk to me that way you filthy Mudblood."

Hermione could feel the anger bubble beneath her chest. "That's it. I'm not taking this anymore, I've stood up with your name bashing for years now, but I won't anymore." Hermione rose to her feet's ignoring the aching pain in her ankle, she slowly started walking towards Draco pointing her finger at him. "_You _have no right to talk to _me_ like that. But I have all the right in the world to talk to you that way." She was now only inches away from him, his back was pressed against the wall, eyes widened in shock.

Hermione shook her head and walked away from him. "You're not even worth it" She bent down and grabbed her books from the floor, making a grimace in pain as her foot twisted slightly. Before walking away she said, "By the way, I finished our assignment," not even bothering to turn around to face him.


	4. Facing him

**Chapter 4 Facing him **

**Summary**: Something happens in Dracos life and everything changes. Suddenly the fear, sadness, anger and confusion stikes.Rating: PG-13 Pairing:  
**D****raco/Hermione**  
**Spoilers**: None**  
Authors note**: omg, I finally got up the new chapter. I've had it basically finished for months actually but I never got to typing it into my computer until a while ago. This chapter haven't been beta-read 'cause my beta never got back to me with a beta-verion so I decided to post it anyway, I hope it's ok.  
Oh well, enough rambling

Hermione was walking down familiar corridor on her way to ancient runes class as she was reflection on the past week. Monday she had got into that fight with Malfoy.

Tuesday she had a test in Herbology , and got angry stares from Malfoy.

Wednesday, still with the angry stares.

Thursday was the day the assignment for potions class where to do. She didn't talk to Malfoy at all, and he didn't make any effort to talk to her either. She was actually quite pleased with this silent agreement to just ignore each others. But unfortunately Snape gave them another assignment. It wasn't particularly hard though so she could do it by herself with practically no effort, that way she wouldn't have to involve Malfoy.

And now's Friday, end of the week, beginning of the weekend. She only had this class left for the day then she was off to do whatever she pleased, preferably sitting down in the Gryffindore tower with a good book or maybe...  
She was interrupted in her thoughts by a hand gripping firmly around her arm. She let out a small gasp as the mystery person pulled her into an empty classroom. She closed her eyes and wished to god that the person who had brought her here wasn't the person she feared it was. She slowly turned around, her heart beating furiously against as the realization that god must not like her that much came to her, because in front of her stood Draco Malfoy with thunder in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione half screamed at the boy in front of her. She then turned around facing the door not even bothering to wait for an answer. But when she tried to open it she found that it was locked. She turned around facing Draco ones more.

"What are you doing?" She asked again slightly afraid of the blonde in front of her. If looks could kill she would be drop dead by now.

"You don't get to talk to me that way you did" Hermione stared blankly at him. Was this the silly reason for her heart beating frantic?  
"So this is why you dragged me in here? It's not like it was the first time we have had a fight." Hermione said trying to keep herself calm even though she was boiling with irritation inside. It seemed as if Draco didn't know what to say, he just stared at her, He was speechless for a moment and Hermione wasn't going to be the one to bring up the conversation again. Finally he spoke.

"Yes but this was the first time that you walked away with the pride" The irritation within Hermione finally boiled over.

"Oh my god you're so stupid. You dragged me in here because you think I walked away with the pride? My ankle was twisted for merlins sake." She screamed out at him.

There was no answer, just slow firm steps towards he, she could feel her heart beat speed up to that level of frantic beating once more. He kept getting closer and closer. When he was only inches away, Hermione motioned her hands to push him away, but he prevented this by grabbing her wrists tightly with the same firm grip she had got a taste of earlier when he dragged her in here. She had never been this frightened in her entire life. She didn't know what Malfoy was capable of doing. Could he kill her? Would he kill her? He stared at her with eyes cold as ice. The grips on her wrists tightened, it really started to hurt. He pulled her towards him and gasped as their lips met in an hard and brutal kiss, his hands never realising the grip on her wrist.

It wasn't love or lust, it just was two people pouring out their aggression and fears into a kiss. It just was. It took a while for Hermione's brain started functioning and realising what happening. She started straining against his grip but it was worthless, Malfoy was just too strong. Tears slid down her face and as they reached where their mouths were connected Draco ended the kiss just as brutally as he had started it, pushing Hermione's petite body into the wall. She closed her eyes, she wasn't sure if it was from the pain throbbing in her back or for the fact that she just couldn't stand to see the person in front of her, porbably both. She heard him mutter a spell under his breath and then there was a loud thud from the door closing.

Hermione remained on her place at the floor, her knees pressed tightly against her chest. Tears still sliding down her face. She could feel the salty taste from them as they reached her tender lips. This was all so confusing. Why did Malfoy have to do this? Why couldn't he just leave it as it was, with the angry stares? God, she would've even loved for him to go back to his good old 'mudblood' commenting at the moment. She hated him she really did, but why did she feel so broken? Why did she feel like the sky had all of a sudden fallen on top of her and no ones was there to rescue her from being crushed beneath it. 


End file.
